Sonic Boom (odcinek)
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz= Len Janson |Premiera= 18 września 1993 |Numer= 1 |Następny=Sonic and Sally }} Sonic Boom – pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Mimo że został wyemitowany jako pierwszy, początkowo wyprodukowano go jako jedenasty odcinek. Fabuła W Robotropolis zielony pojazd Swat-bot zjeżdżał windą do podziemnego magazynu, w którym wymienił się wartą ze swoim żółtym odpowiednikiem. Przez pobliski szyb wentylacyjny przebiegł Sonic, a po chwili dołączyli do niego Antoine i Cat. Sonic zajrzał następnie przez szyb i zauważył zielonego robota. Kazał ukryć się swoim przyjaciołom przed robotem, który odpiął kratkę i zaczął szperać swoją latarką. Okazało się jednak, że za jego sterami stała Sally, która oczyściła dla bohaterów drogę. Po przywitaniu się z nimi, Sally wyskoczyła z robota. Sonic zostawił Antoine z Catem, a następnie ruszył z Sally. Pomógł jej wspiąć się do jednego z pomieszczeń, gdzie Sally włamała się do komputera Robotnika za pomocą swojego przenośnego urządzenia - Nicole. Sally zamierzała sabotować Stealthboty, aby Robotnik nie mógł już z nich korzystać. W trakcie pracy otrzymała jednak wiadomość o treści "Bean". Przypomniała sobie, że tak nazywał ją jej ojciec, który zaginął po tym jak Robotnik przejął władzę w Robotropolis. Sally za wszelką cenę chciała rozszyfrować wiadomość i kazała Nicole namierzyć źródło sygnału, z którego pochodziła wiadomość. Okazało się, że wiadomość została wysłana z Dark Swamp. Tymczasem w szybie wentylacyjnym, Antoine był nerwowy i Cat polecił mu, by się zrelaksował. Antoine zastosował się do jego rady i oparł się o szyb wentylacyjny, ale wypadł w ten sposób na zewnątrz, prosto na Swatboty. Antoine szybko uciekł do szybu, chwytając się ogona Cata. Swatboty zaczęły w niego strzelać, co zwróciło uwagę Sonica. Niebieski jeż zaczął odwracać uwagę robotów, podczas gdy Sally zebrała wszystkie dane i przemknęła do szybu wentylacyjnego. Po tym jak Antoine i Cat pomogli jej wspiąć się do środka, Sonic skupił na sobie ogień robotów i również się wycofał. Będąc w szybie, Sally i Antoine uciekli w jedną stronę, a Cat zatrzymał się, widząc zbliżającego się Swatbota. Pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku, aby robot podążył za nim. Sally i Antoine uciekli w pobliże lasu, gdzie dogonił ich Sonic. Jeż domagał się od Antoine informacji o tym, co się stało. Dowiedział się wtedy, że Cat zaginął. Niebieski jeż postanowił wyruszyć mu na ratunek, ale zanim odszedł Sally poinformowała go, że razem z Antoine uda się do Dark Swamp, aby namierzyć sygnał od swojego ojca. Początkowo Sonicowi nie podobał się ten pomysł, ale powiedział później że dołączy do nich jak tylko uratuje Cata. Jeż pobiegł do Robotropolis, gdzie Snively złożył Robotnikowi raport z włamania do szybu wentylacyjnego. Siedzący na krześle doktora Cluck zaczął skrzeczeć na Snively'ego. Gdy Robotnik dowiedział się o włamaniu, kazał natychmiast zablokować szyb. Później Snively poinformował go o pojmaniu jednego z Freedom Fighters, na co Robotnik zareagował z entuzjazmem. Do doktora został przyprowadzony zakuty w kajdany Cat, którego roboty posadziły na krześle. Robotnik obiecał mu wolność, jeśli zdradzi położenie Knothole. Cat jednak nie zgodził się, przez co Robotnik zagroził, że użyje na nim swoich maszyn. Sonic dotarł tymczasem do Robotropolis i minął na swojej drodze prom, którym transportowany był Cat. Sonic pobiegł za nim i z ukrycia obserwował, jak Swat-bot prowadzi Cata do windy. Jeż udał się za nimi, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Zaczął wykonywać swój Super Spin i przepiłował się przez drzwi. Podczas wspinaczki na wyższe piętro, z góry zaczęła zjeżdżać winda. Sonicowi udało się w porę przeskoczyć na bok i przepiłować do więzienia. Spotkał tam Cata, który siedział za kratkami. Powiedział jeżowi, że Robotnik wykrył Sally zmierzającą w kierunku Dark Swamp i prosił, by ją uratował. Mimo że Sonic nie chciał zostawiać przyjaciela, musiał się wycofać z powodu interwencji strażników. Obiecał jednak, że po niego wróci. Sally i Antoine przemierzali Dark Swamp, nie wiedząc że śledził ich Surveillance Orb Robotnika. Antoine był przerażony, ale próbował ukryć swój strach i trzęsienie się z zimna, kiedy Sally to zauważyła. Chciał wracać do Knothole, ale Sally nie zamierzała się poddawać. Zapytała Nicole, czy na bagnach znajdują się jakieś struktury. Nicole wyświetliła jej Ironlock Prison - opuszczone więzienie, porzucone około 100 lat temu. Tymczasem Sonic dotarł na bagno i zaczął wołać Sally, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Postanowił podążać za przyjaciółmi po ich śladach. Nie wiedział, że wykryła go kamera Robotnika, który kazał Snively'emu wysłać Stealthbota. Sally i Antoine dotarli w końcu pod Ironlock Prison i Nicole podała im wszystkie informacje, które posiadała o więzieniu. Tymczasem Sonic był ścigany przez Stealthbota, który wystrzelił w niego swój pocisk. Jeż zauważył, że robot wylądował nad pniem zniszczonego drzewa. Jeż wbiegł do środka i przeskoczył na pobliską gałąź. Pocisk, który go ścigał, wyleciał przez otwarty szczyt pnia i trafił Stealthbota, natychmiastowo go niszcząc. Sally i Antoine podjęli się próby przekroczenia wiszącego mostu, prowadzącego do Ironlock Prison. Ten jednak zaczął się trząść coraz bardziej. Antoine złapał Sally za rękę i pobiegł z nią na drugi koniec mostu, zanim ten się zawalił. Udało im się chwycić krawędzi i wstać. Antoine nie chciał jednak wchodzić do środka więzienia. Sally przekonała go, chcąc dowiedzieć się czy w środku może być jej ojciec. Sonic nadal przemierzał bagno i po chwili znów natrafił na trop Sally. Wewnątrz Ironlock Prison, Sally i Antoine znaleźli fragment królewskiej szaty jej ojca, który dziewczyna rozpoznała. Udali się następnie dalej. Po drodze Antoine'a wystraszyły drzwi, które zamknęły się z głośnym trzaskiem przez wiatr. Wskoczył ona na ręce Sally, która nie była z tego zadowolona. Sonic dotarł pod Ironlock Prison i przeskoczył przepaść, a następnie wszedł do środka. Sally i Antoine odkryli jedno z pomieszczeń, gdzie dołączył do nich Sonic. Niebieski jeż wystraszył Antoine'a, który wskoczył na pobliskie drzwi. Sally pokazała Sonicowi komputer, który znajdował się w pomieszczeniu. Była przekonana, że jej ojciec wysłał dla niej wiadomość właśnie z tego urządzenia. Sally udało się uruchomić komputer i podać hasło, które brzmiało "Bean". Komputer odtworzył wiadomość, która jednak była niekompletna. Sally zyskała jednak pewność, że wiadomość pochodziła od jej ojca. Sally przejrzała następnie drugi plik na komputerze, który zawierał siedzi podziemnych tuneli pod Robotropolis. Sally zamierzała wykorzystać Nicole do transferu danych, a Sonic zaczął się niecierpliwić. Podczas tej procedury ściany pomieszczenia zaczęły się trząść i otworzyła się zapadnia, do której wpadli Sonic, Antoine i Sally. Bohaterowie znaleźli się w kanałach i byli pokryci tamtejszymi nieczystościami. Sonic postanowił zbadać czerwone światło na końcu pobliskiego korytarza. Wrócił po chwili, mówiąc że nie mogą zmierzać w stronę tego światła. Krótko potem z tunelu wyłonił się wielki, jednooki potwór, który zamierzał zaatakować Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Sonic wpadł jednak na pomysł, jak go pokonać. Kazał Sally i Antoine'owi wyciągnąć pierścień z jego plecaka i złapać się go mocno. Następnie, razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, jeż rozpędził się i zyskał wielką siłę dzięki mocy pierścienia. Wszyscy troje wskoczyli do paszczy potwora i przebili się przez jego ogon. Potwór został zniszczony i okazało się, że był robotem. Sonic i jego przyjaciele zaczęli szukać wyjścia z kanałów. Sally wyświetliła holograficzną mapę kanałów za pośrednictwem Nicole i przyszedł jej do głowy pomysł, by udać się jednym konkretnym tunelem, prowadzącym prosto do Robotropolis. Bohaterowie dotarli do hangaru, w którym przechowywano Stealthboty. Udało im się przekraść między strażnikami i Sally przeprogramowała wszystkie Stealthboty, jakie się tam znalazły. Po zakończonym zadaniu Sonic postanowił wrócić do więzienia po Cata, ale gdy dotarł na miejsce - jego cela była pusta. Jeż był smutny, ale nagle zaatakowały go Swat-boty, przed którymi udało mu się jednak uciec i spotkać poza miastem z Sally i Antoinem. Robotnik wykrył jednak intruza i kazał Snively'emu wysłać kolejne Stealthboty. Gdy te były w drodze, Sonic przygotował Surveillance Orb, który skierował na Stealthboty, aby przekazać Robotnikowi wiadomość. Zdezorientowany doktor kazał Snively'emu odwołać roboty. Kiedy jednak Snively nacisnął odpowiedni przycisk, wszystkie roboty eksplodowały. Sonic skierował następnie kamerę na siebie i powiedział Robotnikowi, że był to rewanż za to co stało się z Catem. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sally *Nicole *Antoine Depardieu *Cat *Doktor Robotnik *Cluck *Snively *Swat-bot *Stealthbot Ciekawostki *W scenie w której Cat jest prowadzony do więzienia, Sonicowi brakuje kilku kolców z tyłu głowy.